Love Is Like Pi
by Abominable Toaster
Summary: Love is like pi - natural, irrational, and very important.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...So here it goes. Why not right? So this is my first Princess Diaries fan fic and I hope you like it. If not...well I don't care what you think so HAHA jokes on you. Sorry to those of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories. I kinda have hit a road block with them so bear with me. (Hehe Bear...) Anyway, this story I started writing cause I was home sick and it seemed like a good idea at the time (psh..Homework? Nah!) So enjoy! **

The weather had been fabulous lately. After a particularly cold winter and spring, the warmth of summer was a welcomed relief. The palace gardens were in full bloom after the recent heat wave. A solitary figure in black stood on a balcony jutting from one of the upper levels of the palace. To the average person it would appear that he was surveying the gardens. However, if one was to look very closely they would realize his eyes were trained on a woman who was examining the roses.

"Joe, you have a call," the man turned to see the Queen's aid, Charlotte, enter the study clutching a phone. She looked to see what he had been focused on before grinning. He blushed as he took the phone from her hands.

"Hello?" He questioned into the receiver. It was rare that he got a call on the main phone.

"Hi, Uncle Joe?"

"Brynner?"

"Yes, how have you been?"

"Good! I haven't heard from you in ages, how are you? How's school?

"I'm," she paused for a moment before finishing her thought. "I'm alright, school's fine, I guess, I mean it's school." This was not the answer Joe was expecting.

"Alright? Brynn is something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing out of the ordinary...I actually am calling to ask a question?" Joe nodded before registering he was using a telephone.

"Yes? Anything, you know that."

"Could I possibly come to, er, visit for a little while?" Joe couldn't help but smile, he would love for his niece to visit.

"I don't see why not but let me check with Cl- Her majesty before I say yes, okay?" Joe quickly bit his tongue when he nearly said the informal name of the Queen.

"Alright, call me back, same number!"

"Okay dear, talk to you soon!" He ended the call and carried the phone out of the room. Charlotte noticed that he had an extra skip in his step after talking on the phone and could only assume that there was good news.

"You look happy," she stated.

"Brynner just called, she's wondering if she could come to visit!" He said to his long time friend as he handed back the phone. Charlotte watched him smile uncontrollably and couldn't help but grin back.

"Joe that's marvelous! I can't imagine that the Queen would have a problem with that, I mean we all Brynner like family." Joe's smile grew as he left the room and found the door that led to the outside. The woman he was looking for was still circling the multicolored roses. He stopped for a moment and watched her. Every now and then she would stop and smell or pick up a particularly fine bloom. He silently walked up behind her, slowly he reached forward and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She jumped and let out a small yelp. She relaxed once she realized it was her personal body guard.

"Oh Joseph! You're a rotten man!" She playfully swatted him on his arm.

"I know," he said simply with a boyish grin as he followed her as she continued her stroll around the flowers.

"I assumed you have a reason for scaring me?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she looked up from her roses, cueing him to continue. "My niece Brynner just called and I was wondering if it would be possible for her to come visit for a little while?" He asked hopefully. She but on her 'strict queen face.'

"How long is a little while?" Her look crumbled as Joseph started to stammer; she couldn't help herself and started to let out a chuckle. Joe put on a pouty face as he realized she was returning the joke from him startling her.

"I'm just joking, of course she can come- and tell her she can stay as long as she would like!" Joe's face lit up as he heard the exciting news. She smiled because she hadn't seen Joe this happy in a long time.

"Thank you Madam," he took her hand and kissed the back of it before returning to the palace. She stood there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of his lips on her skin. Charlotte saw the oldest man-in-black and automatically handed him the phone, judging by the look on his face she already knew the answer he had received.

"I take it went well?" She asked as he dialed the familiar numbers. He nodded and walked away as to get more privacy.

"Hello? Brynner?"

"Yeah, Uncle Joe, did you get an answer?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

"About...?"

"Oh, yes I talked to her and she, her Majesty, I mean, said yes," the girl on the other end of the line grinned at how her uncle acted around his queen.

"Awesome, so?"

"When can you leave? I can talk to your parents-"

"NO! I mean, I already talked to them and they're all for me coming to visit..." Joe's smile faded and he felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh huh...I see, well Mia arrives in two days. So you-" Joe was cut off for the second time in the same conversation.

"I could coordinate flights, I guess."

"Alright, Brynn, you're sure everything's all right?" The older man said with worry in his voice. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him.

"Uh, well, I, yeah...No...I'll talk to you when I get there, okay?"

"Brynn..."

"Look, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few days, we'll talk then, okay? I promise Uncle Joe, love you." Joe sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Fine, love you too." He frowned as he hung up the phone. The couch groaned slightly as he sat heavily on it. Thoughts, mostly ones that were worst case scenario, clouded his mind. He didn't hear the soft footsteps that approached him.

"Joseph, are you all right?" He recognized her voice anywhere and immediately stood up.

"Fine, your Majesty," she looked at him skeptically.

"Is Brynner all right?" She knew him well; his eyes betrayed him.

"No, I'm afraid she's not, though she wouldn't tell me over the phone." She indicated for him to sit back down on the couch as she pulled a chair up across from him. He looked at her quizzically but said nothing.

"You're worried," she said it more as a statement than a question; he nodded. "Well, she'll probably explain it like she said she would when she arrives. Which is when exactly?" Joe pulled his eyes up from the floor to meet hers.

"Two days,"

"Same as Mia?" He nodded again. The woman smiled but inwardly panicked. It was his turn to read her like a book.

"Clarisse," he took her hands in his. "It will be fine, don't worry." He gave her a look full of warmth and she visibly relaxed. Joe stood and pulled her up with him. "I'll take care of everything, Clarisse, okay?" He liked saying her name; she liked hearing him say her name. She nodded at his words and he kissed her hands for the second time that day. He left the room to return the phone leaving the Queen alone. She watched him leave and suddenly felt lonely despite being surround by people. It occurred to her that this might be because he was the only one she wanted to be around. Groaning, she stood up and pushed all thoughts of Joseph from her mind, for the moment. She startled Charlotte as she exited her study and approached her aid's desk.

"Charlotte?" She asked tentatively.

"Oh! Sorry your Majesty, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if Mia's room is ready?" Charlotte typed something quickly on her computer before turning her attention back to Clarisse.

"It is and I just started preparations on one of the guest rooms for Brynner." Her Majesty smiled appreciatively at her friend.

"Thank you Charlotte, I'd be lost without you." She said warmly.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't tell you early, but Mia called and asked for you to call her back when you have a chance."

"Hmm...I'll call her back in my suite, I think I might go relax for a few minutes." Charlotte nodded as the older woman started to walk away.

Joe entered the security room and nearly crashed into a younger man wearing dark glasses. The younger man looked at him apologetically but Joe wasn't too effected by this.

"Sorry Joe!"

"No problem Shades," the older man responded as he sat at a desk with a computer situated in front of it. The younger man noticed something about his boss' demeanor and sat down as well. Joe realized he was still there and became aware he was going to be under a storm of questioning in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay Joe?" Joe looked up at Shades; a man he had gotten to know over the years and could now call one of his best friends.

"I'm fine,"

"You were a much better liar when I first met you," Shades smirked as Joe sighed and decided to talk to him.

"Brynner's coming..." Joe started to say when Shades smiled at the mention of his niece. He hadn't realized what an impression Brynner had left on his colleagues; Joe continued what he was saying. "When I talked to her on the phone she seemed very nervous, she definitely wasn't telling me something."

"And you're worried, right?" Joe nodded. "Well she's a smart girl, she's been through a lot from what you've told me, she knows how to take care of herself." Joe nodded again as he thought about shades' words.

"I bet you're right, I should probably talk to Marcus though. I think he and Marie are in Thailand right now."

"Why? Is Brynner with them?" Joe shook his head.

"Volunteering and no, she's in Boston still. School let out a few days ago." Shades looked confused.

"Since when have they been in Boston?" Joe let out a short laugh.

"Can you picture Marcus in Boston?" Shade's chuckled at the mental picture of Joe's brother in a city. "No, Brynner goes to boarding school there," Shades stood and stretched.

"Good for her, well, good luck!" Joe nodded and resumed his position in front of the computer as Shades left the room. He didn't actually get any work done but he was very good at faking it. Thoughts drifted through his head, mostly thoughts were focused on his niece. However, the occasional thought about his lovely queen would float by; these thoughts were quickly pushed at the window he became aware that it had become dark. The halls were soundless as he walked to his cabin that was separate from the palace which required him to walk down a path through the woods. He didn't mind it though. His home was comfortable, a room in the palace would no doubt be fancier but he would need a little more incentive to move into the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was uneventful. Joe anxiously waited for the day to end. Brynner texted him a few times but none shed any light on why she was being so secretive. On top of that, he only saw the Queen in brief glimpses. She was busy planning for Princess Mia's arrival, Mabrey was giving her a hard time- to say the least: she was busy. Joe tried to keep busy but found it was much easier said than done. On one of his many loops around the interior of the palace he nearly knocked Charlotte of her feet.

"Charlotte! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you!" He helped her regain her balance, Charlotte merely laughed, much to Joe's confusion.

"I'm not sure which one of you is worse!" Joe stared at her blankly.

"What? Who is worse? Charlotte are you sure you're alright?"

"I should be asking you the same question! You've been pacing all day, I'm relatively positive you haven't eaten anything today AND you haven't made your customary midday visit to the Queen." Joe blushed.

"Well, I, uh...I..." Charlotte gave him a concerned smile.

"You're worried Joe, I understand but are you sure you aren't overreacting?"

"You're probably right...Wait, Charlotte what did you mean you weren't sure who was worse? Who else were you talking about?" Charlotte gave him a quick smile before continuing on her way.

"Why, the Queen of course!" She said slyly over her shoulder. Joe watched her retreating form round a corner before she disappeared from his sight. _What does she mean? Is Clarisse, er, Her Majesty alright? Is it really that obvious that I visit her at noon everyday? _Joe's internal questioning was interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach; Charlotte was right, he hadn't eaten all day. With that in mind he made way towards the kitchen, on a whim he decided to have two lunches made. Charlotte was the first to see him as he walked into her Majesty's study carrying a platter with two lunches prepared on it.

"You're right on time," she whispered in his ear as he walked by her desk.

"Your Majesty," Clarisse glanced up from her desk, noticing him for the first time. A bright smile lit up her face.

"Joseph! What is this?" She asked gesturing towards the platter.

"Lunch," Joe stated simply.

"Oh?"

"Well, a little birdy told me you hadn't eaten and I have yet to eat, so I thought we could eat together..." He saw a frown crease her face and feared he had made a bad decision. "If not.." He added looking a the ground.

"No, Joseph, this is lovely really-"

"Then why don't we go out to the garden, the roses smell wonderful." She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt.

"Well, how could I say no to you?" She said happily as they exited the room together, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Who said you had a choice?" Joe said under his breath as he carried the platter, feeling relaxed for the first time that day. Joseph gazed at her. He didn't even realize he was doing so; usually he was so careful about hiding it.

"Joseph? Joseph? Are you alright?" He was pulled from his day dream by her concerned face.

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?" He quickly responded with a smile. Her eyes looked through him with a skeptical look.

"You were just staring off into space for a good five minutes," he blushed and looked embarrassed, which only made her more amused. She timidly reached across the table and took his hand. He looked at her quizzically but curled his fingers around hers nonetheless. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity before she gathered her courage to speak.

"Are you still worried?" Joe felt himself be pulled back towards reality. He beamed at her; his eyes bright and sparkling, his telltale smile lighting up his face. He ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"Yes, but no so much any more." She returned his smile.

"And why is that?" He looked down at their intertwined fingers before answering her question, though he assumed she already knew the answer but wanted to hear the words come from his mouth.

"Well, you see, there's this woman who has this magical calming effect on me." He watched her cheeks redden and winked.

"Your Majesty!" She quickly withdrew her hand from his. Joe missed the warmth and promptly frowned. He scanned the area for whoever called her name, however he already had his suspicions.

"Yes, Lionel?" Joe stood over the table menacingly, Lionel looked like a puppy who realized he had done something wrong. "Lionel?" She asked again as Joe stared the younger man down. They looked at the young man expectantly.

"I uh, am supposed to watch you..." Joe practically radiated anger. Clarisse realized she needed to intervene before Joe blew his cool.

"Yes, well, I better be getting back to work anyway." She stood and gave Joe an apologetic smile, the look he sent back nearly broke her heart to leave him there. His eyes steeled when he looked at Lionel, she resisted the urge to laugh as she hurried back to the palace. Lionel fought the urge to run when he felt his senior's eyes upon him. He looked down, afraid of what might happen if he were to meet Joe's eyes.

"Lionel," the older man's voice was dangerously low.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I was just enjoying lunch with the Queen, until it happened to be interrupted by, who?" He asked sarcastically.

"M-m-me sir." Lionel continued to stare at the ground.

"Yes, now don't let it happen again! Understand?" Joe growled.

"Yes Sir!" Lionel's answer came out as a squeak. Joe stalked off leaving the young man unsure of what he should do. Joe found the rest of the day utterly unbearable. He didn't see her at all for the rest of the day. Joe found himself skulking around the palace for the remainder of the day. He had planned on taking his food back to his home before he was cornered by Shades in the kitchen. Joe sat down unhappily at the little kitchen table, Shades sat across from him with a grin on his face.

"So, I heard Lionel caught you and the, uh, Eagle, how do you say, nesting, in the gardens earlier." Shades remarked with a sly grin.

"For the love of God, where did you hear that?" Joe covered his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

"So it's true then!" Shades laughed.

"No! I mean we had lunch together, that's all!" Shades couldn't hide his amusement.

"Well I heard there was definitely some hand-holding going on, Joe you sly dog!" Joe's expression gave everything away.

"Where did you hear that!" Joe asked again, his voice rising slightly. Shades beckoned him closer and they both leaned across the table.

"The maids; they know everything," Joe groaned as his friend chuckled. "You scared Lionel pretty bad though, the kid was scared shitless when I saw him." Joe let out a grim smile as he pictured it.

"Good" he said gruffly as he sunk back into his chair. Shades studied his friend closely and came to two conclusions; One, he was in love, this much he already knew (and had for sometime). Two, he was worried which could be for a handful of reasons.

"So, what's on your mind?" SHades asked happily as he dig into his dinner. Joe laughed curmudgeonly.

"Really? Shades?" Shades looked at him innocently before answering.

"What are you so worried about?" Joe looked at him wearily. "Well are you worried about Brynner? Or the Queen? Or Mabrey? Or people finding out about the garden today? Or-" Joe put his hand up to silence him.

"Okay and I suppose all of those things..." Joe said the last for words quietly hoping Shades wouldn't catch them. Shades nodded like he had known the answer all along, Joe hated that he knew him so well.

"Hmm...Well good luck with that!" Joe watched flabbergasted as shades stood and left him at the table alone. Joe sighed; the usually unnoticeable sound was deafening in the silence. He mulled over what his friend said before finally giving up and retreating to his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a wee bit guys! I hope you like this chapter and the next one should be up pretty quick!**

The queen sat at her desk uncomfortably. Joe's eyes from the day before haunted her thoughts. After leaving the garden yesterday, unwillingly, she hid in her study, unsure of what she should do. She thought back to the look in Joe's eyes as she left; his eyes were full of warmth and what she might classify as love. To be quite honest, it scared her a little bit. She knew she loved him back, but could she really handle that right now? Her thoughts were shattered by her phone on her desk ringing. She quickly regained her composer and answered it.

"Your Majesty?"

"Speaking, who is this?" She asked sweetly.

"Nicholas,"

"Ah Nicholas, how are you?" She said with genuine kindness.

"I, uh, I've been better, how are you, your Majesty?" Clarisse frowned; the young man had grown on her.

"Busy, how can I help?"

"Please forgive me if I'm overstepping, but would I be able to stay at the palace for a few day? If it's not too much trouble, your Majesty?" She immediately knew the problem.

"Is this about your uncle?" NIcholas smiled on the other end of the line.

"Uh, yes..."

"Then absolutely, Nicholas. Why don't you come this afternoon, Mia's coming, you know." Nicholas grinned even more.

"Really? Are you sure me being there won't be a problem?"

"None at all Nicholas, really. See you later."

"Thank you again your Majesty!" She hung up the phone and side. _What's one more guest? _She thought to herself as she called Charlotte into the room.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Sure, who for? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Nicholas. Apparently his uncle is giving him as much trouble as he's giving me!" Charlotte nodded before grinning.

"Won't Mia be excited!" The Queen laughed as well.

"I didn't even think of that. Nicholas did seem rather excited when I mentioned Mia was coming." Charlotte went to leave but the queen spoke first. "Actually Charlotte, don't tell Mia," she said with a wink. Charlotte nodded and left the room.

Joe paced anxiously in the garden. Brynner was supposed to call him when she nodded, and she was supposed to land twenty minutes ago. He continued to pace until he heard his name through his headset. He speedily covered the space between the garden and the Queen's study. Charlotte waved him in and he slipped in unnoticed. After a few moments she felt his eyes upon her, she looked up and caught his green eyes.

"You wanted to see me your Majesty?"

"Oh yes, Joseph. I wanted to let you know that Nicholas is coming to stay for a few days. Joe didn't mind Nicholas, however he utterly despised his uncle.

"Is Mabrey?"

"No, however he might come with Nicholas when he's dropped off..." Joe's pupils dilated at the thought of the viscount.

"I'll be there just in case," he said confidently.

"No, Joseph, don't be silly. I can't ask you to do that." He started to walk towards her desk.

"Who said you had a choice, your Majesty?" He gave her a boyish grin.

"I suppose I'm stuck with you then?" He pretended to be hurt by her words.

"Stuck with me? That hurt!" She chuckled at him as he sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "But yes, you are stuck with me," he said with a warm smile.

"Good," she said simply as she checked her watch. It read two O'Clock. "Oh gosh! Nicholas should be here any minute!" Joe stood and escorted her to the entry hall, his hand never leaving the small of her back. She noticed his nervous pacing once they arrived.

"Joseph," she said sternly as he snapped to attention. He looked at her quizzically. "You're pacing," he looked embarrassed, she found it rather cute.

"I'm sorry, its just that Brynner was supposed to call when she landed forty-five minutes ago and I haven't heard anything from her and I'm worried that something may have happened..." He sat down heavily in a chair next to her. He rested his elbows and his knees and leaned forward, hands clasped together. Joe felt her hand gently take his and he felt his heart rate quicken. He covered her hand with his other, unable to meet her eyes. Joe groaned as his phone started to ring. He couldn't catch a break, could he?

"Hello?"

"I landed!" Brynner spoke on the other end of the line. Charlotte walked into the room to announce the arrival of Lord Nicholas and unfortunately Viscount Mabrey.

"Uh wha...?" Was all Joe managed in response.

"I landed, Uncle Joe. You said to call you when I land?" Joe groaned. This could _not _be happening.

"Shit..." He muttered. Clarisse noticed his distress and understood his predicament.

"Go! I'm fine!" She whispered. He shook his head in a determined manner.

"Uncle Joe?"

"Uh...SHADES!" Shades, who was walking down the hall came bounding when he heard his name being called.

"Yes?"

"Can you pick up Brynner at the airport?" Charlotte glanced at her ever present clipboard.

"Oh! And why you're there you might as well pick up Mia, she lands in a few minutes!" She added.

"UNCLE JOE!" Joe remembered the phone in his hand and brought it back up to his ear as Nicholas and his pain in the butt uncle walked into the utter chaos.

"Yes? Brynner? Shades is on his way!"

"What? Why? Where are you?"

"Uh, a little preoccupied, see you soon!" He quickly ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket as Shades sprinted from the room.

"Not very good at controlling her staff, I see." The viscount observed condescendingly to his nephew, who promptly ignored him. Joe stood in the back as the Queen went forward to greet them. Nicholas, who was always polite, warmly greeted her and thanked her. His uncle was not so pleasant. He glared at Joe as he leaned to kiss the Queen's hand. Joe tensed at the thought of him touching _his_ Queen. Yes, _his_ Queen. Joe returned the glare. Her Majesty noticed the interaction between the two men, as did Nicholas. However, being Queen and all, she had to be polite. As frustrating as that was.

"Would anyone care for tea?" She asked with a fake smile. Nicholas jumped in, coming to her aid.

"Oh uncle, you have a doctors appointment, you shouldn't be late!" The viscount patted his shoulder in mock appreciation, obviously seeing what his nephew was up to.

"I have time for a quick cup," he said while maintaining eye contact with the man in black in the back of the room. The Queen rolled her eyes and Nicholas looked at her apologetically.

"Then lets head to my sitting room, shall we?" She said cheerily.

**Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like it! So please read and then if you care to (or even if you don't) review!**

Shade's waited anxiously near the baggage claim. He hadn't seen Joe's niece in over a year and was afraid he might not recognize her. After checking his watch for the umpteenth time he saw a young girl exit the restrooms.

"Brynner! Brynner!" He called as he pushed through the throng of tourists. The girl had head phones in and didn't hear him approaching him. He placed his hand on her shoulder...And realized he had made a terrible mistake.

"What the hell?" She practically yelled at him.

"Uh...Sorry, thought you were someone else." He muttered while backing away. He turned and nearly tripped over another girl standing with her hands on her hips.

"Really Shades? You thought she was me? Did you _see_ the size of her ass?" Shades breathed a sigh of relief as he found the correct girl.

"Well I'm sorry! I haven't seen you in a year! Your hair used to be that long!" He said attempting to come up with a logical reason. She laughed at him as they started to walk towards the chairs near the luggage claim.

"Dude, chill. I was just messing with you, how are you?" She asked as she dropped her duffle bag at her feet.

"Good, actually. How are you? Your uncle's pretty worried about you," he responded with a knowing expression.

"I'm fine." She said quickly before adding something to make it sound more believable. "You know how Uncle Joe can overreact, right?" Shades didn't buy her excuse for one minute but nodded nonetheless. They sat there uncomfortably for a moment before she spoke.

"So what are we waiting for?" She asked hoping her voice didn't betray her as she hopped out of her chair.

"Princess Mia," Shades said as he too stood up. "She lands in a few minutes," Shades took her her duffle bag before she could protest. She pulled on her backpack and followed him out to the car. Now, Shades was a relatively tall man but standing next to Brynner he looked like a giant. The girl could barely be over five feet. She had changed since he had last seen her. She was older- and looked it. Her glossy light brown hair hung just above her shoulders. She looked thinner as well, though she also looked more muscular. She looked very much like her uncle, or what he looked like as a younger man. He guessed she had been outside a lot judging by the tan she had. She stood out quite a bit from the Genovians. Her emerald eyes didn't give away what was troubling her. She was quiet after Shades attempted to talk to her about what was bothering her. He loaded her bags into the trunk before ushering her into the back seat and bringing the limo around to where Mia's flight was landing. She sat uncomfortably in the backseat. She didn't like that Shades knew she was hiding something, though she should've assumed her uncle would confide in him. It seemed like she had known Shades forever, he was her uncle's best friend, she found it funny how much of a talker Shades was once you got to know him.

"Brynner!" She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the Princess' voice.

"Princess Mia! It's so good to see you!"

"Mia please, I like to be called Mia," She said as she sat across from her.

"Okay Mia, how are you?" Shades smiled as he was forgotten by the two girls. Joe would be pleased he thought as he started the engine and headed towards the palace.

Joe stood threateningly behind the Queen's chair, marking his territory. Poor Nicholas seemed uncomfortable by the entire situation, not that anyone could blame him. Mabrey took every chance possible to insult, well, anyone. The Queen found herself praying that Shades would be back soon! Joe clenched the back of her chair and glowered at the viscount, his body language was clear and unmistakable. Suddenly, Nicholas spoke up for the first time.

"I think a car just pulled in, your Majesty." Joe checked his headset and confirmed that Shades had arrived home. The group of four headed back to the entry hall.

"Well I had a splendid time your Majesty," The viscount said sarcastically before promptly bowing and leaving the palace. Nicholas breathed a sigh of relief and Joe bit back a laugh.

"Announcing Princess Mia and Brynner Elizondo." Joe held his breath, he was undoubtably excited but was still nervous. Fat Louie ran through the door and scurried down one of the many corridors. Mia strolled in next clad in sneakers, jeans and a sweatshirt while her hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony tail. At the sight of Nicholas she nearly shrieked.

"Well I feel overdressed," Nicholas stated as he gestured at his suit and tie. A blush crept up Mia's cheeks as the young man took the bag from her shoulder. The two were immediately immersed in their own world as they headed into the palace. A teenager stepped in next. She stood in the shadows of the doorway awkwardly. Shades walked in behind her and gently nudged her forward, she didn't need anymore encouragement. Without a word she dropped her bags and launched herself into her uncle's arms. He had to take a step back as she crashed into him to keep from falling over. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she hugged him. The Queen and her aid exited the room figuring the relatives could use a moment. Tears filled the man's eyes when the girl pulled back. Relief surged through him when he found she was physically healthy.

"Brynner..." He made her meet his eyes. "We need to talk." She nodded and took a step back.

"I know but could we eat first?" Joe didn't see any harm so he shouldered her back pack as he led her towards the kitchen.

"Oh, madam, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here." Joseph said as he spotted the Queen at the table.

"Joseph, no it's fine! Why don't you two join me? I mean if you want to?" She asked as Joseph went to turn to leave. Joe looked at his niece, unsure of what to answer.

"That sounds lovely, your Majesty," Brynner replied with a small bow. Joe looked down at her and she winked back at him. Clarisse gestured to the two other chairs as Joe placed the bag in the corner before sitting down awkwardly. Brynner's eyes kept flickering through the room; knowing her she was planning escape routs. For whatever reason this impromptu meal made him very nervous.

"Well Brynner, it's great to have you here, I hope you had a good flight." The girl smiled politely at the Queen's words though Joe could see she was slightly nervous as well.

"Thank you for allowing me to come, your Majesty, and my flight was fine, thanks for asking." Joe pondered that for a moment before asking a question.

"Then why were you so late to land?" The girl grinned wickedly at him.

"Oh we landed on time, I just wanted to talk to this boy I met on the flight for a few more minutes," Joe looked at her with a horrified expression. "Gosh I'm just kidding Uncle J!" She said with a laugh. "They had problems opened the door to let us off!" Joe frowned still, Clarisse could barely refrain from laughing.

"Brynner!" Joe exclaimed. They girl smirked at him while the Queen discreetly winked at her body guard. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the fifteen year old at the table. The rest of the late lunch passed smoothly, seeing as Joe would nudge his niece under the table every time she had the option of making inappropriate comments. When they had finished Brynner and Joseph departed the kitchen after bidding the Queen farewell. Brynner playfully shoved her uncle, he chuckled and shoved back. He quickly grabbed her arm though when the weight of her bag nearly toppled her over. Laughter filled the corridor as the two continued to walk.

"Jeez!" Joe looked at her funny.

"Yes?"

"You're pathetic." She stated casually. A look of shock dominated her uncle's face.

"What? Why?"

"You practically drooled over her!" She exclaimed joyfully as he looked bewilderedly about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said simply as he continued to walk. Brynner continued to mumble under her breath as she followed a step behind him. "This is your room," he gestured to a door before reaching forward for the door knob. As he opened it, another man dressed in black leapt from the room shouting. Joe jumped nearly two feet in the air and reached for his gun. He was stopped when he saw his niece and his friend doubled over in laughter.

"Damn it Shades!" Joe yelled as the younger man high-fived Brynner.

"You should have seen your face!" Shades choked out in between fits of laughter. Joe pushed past the two idiots- in his opinion- and into the room. Brynner followed him and noticed her duffle bag had already been brought in, so she dropped her back pack next to it and began to walk through the room. Joe watched as she explored her room. He hadn't realized Shades had left, tension hung thick in the air. Anxiety started to take hold of Brynner as she began to realize that now she had no way out.

**Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope I didn't leave you all in too much suspense last time (who am I kidding? Course I did!) Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you throughly enjoy it and then are kind enough to review at the end, because I would like that. A lot. Like a lot, a lot. **

"Brynn...?" Joe used her nickname as he sat in one of two armchairs situated near the windows. She wandered back towards him and took the chair facing him. She had assumed what he was getting at.

"You wanna talk right?" He nodded and she took a deep breath. "I kinda, well, didn't tell my parents I came to visit you..." She said it so fast Joe had to take a minute to mentally separate the words.

"What? Brynner? Why would you do that? Oh you're in so much trouble, young lady!" She hung her head as he started to pace back and forth. He was furious. _I'm going to catch hell for this! How could she put me in this position? _He thought to himself. He looked at her; she had her hands covering her face and Joe instantly felt bad for yelling at her. Sighing, he knelt in front of her, ignoring the complaints of his knees. He pulled her hands from her face. "Brynn, why would you do such a thing?" she met his eyes as she answered.

"For starters, Mum and Dad are getting a divorce...They think I'm at camp right now..." Joe frowned.

"Why didn't you just ask to come?" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Wow! Why didn't I think of that?" She angrily stormed to the window and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Joe realized he wasn't going to get anything out of her this way. Joe followed her, making clear the conversation wasn't over.

"Brynn," he said softly. "Why did you run away?" She looked at him with tear rimmed eyes. At that moment all of her walls collapsed leaving her completely vulnerable and he knew she was scared.

"They kept getting into fights when I was in Boston, every time I went out with one they would trash the other Then when I was with the other they would rag on me about how I spent more time with the other. I couldn't do it Uncle Joe! I panicked and made up a story about some stupid camp in Washington. I handled all of the money and used it to book a flight to Genovia after they left for Thailand. I'm sorry I put you in this position." She looked at the carpet. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she certainly didn't expect the bone crushing hug her uncle gave her. She appreciatively hugged back.

"I could never be mad at you," he smiled warmly and wiped the tears from her face. She hugged him again, happy he was not angry with her.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to lie, what do you think?" She giggled and pushed the hair from her face before wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Seriously."

"I am serious! I'm going to tell your father that I would like to pick you up from 'camp' and that I would like you to spend the summer with me!"

"Seriously? Uncle Joe are you sure? I can't ask you to do that! Are you crazy? How will that even work?" Joe laughed.

"It will be fine, pinky promise." He said with a wink as he hooked his little finger with hers; as they had since she was a child. She looked up at the man who had acted like her father her entire life.

"So...?" She stated as she suddenly felt awkward. Joe realized she was embarrassed and tried to ease it.

"Well, I have to finish up a few things in the office then, I dunno, we could figure something out." She nodded and he made way towards the door. "Oh, and feel free to check out the gardens or stables or whatever. But please stay out of trouble!" He winked.

"I always do!" They laughed as he left her alone in the room. She glanced out the windows and the gardens seemed to call her. She grabbed her sunglasses and headed to her door as her uncle had done just moments before.

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The frogs would occasionally croak. Butterflies zigzagged through the trees as bumblebees dutifully went from flower to flower. She walked aimlessly through the maze of perennials. She suddenly felt very at ease with the world as the sun warmed her tan skin. Upon hearing voices she instinctively ducked behind a row of hedges. She listened closely and found it was Charlotte talking to Princess Mia. Nicholas must be there too, she wondered which guard was on duty. She peeked over the hedge. Mia was lounging on one of the chairs next to the pool across from Brynn's hiding place. Nicholas was in fact to her left on another lounge chair and Charlotte was to the Princess' left perched precariously on the edge of a chair. Shades stood just to the left of Charlotte. The heat seemed to effect everyone. Even Shades; he had removed his suit jacket and laid it over a nearby chair and had rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbow. Charlotte clutched a glass of ice water as she discussed something with Mia.

"The board of directors want to hold a meeting about the orphanage on Friday, does that work for you?" Mia nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect actually. Oh, can you tell Grandma about it for me?"

"Yes, enjoy your afternoon Princess!" Charlotte stood and Brynn saw what was coming next from a mile away. All in perfect timing, Charlotte glanced down at her clipboard as she took a few steps forward. At the same time Shades turned to observe the opposite direction. Brynn cringed as she watched the water drench Charlotte's white blouse. Shades' eyes widened beneath his glasses. Words started to pour from his mouth in such such rapid succession no one really heard him.

"Shades..." Her tone was sharp, her voice was low and threatening.

"Oh my God Charlotte! I had no idea, I'm so sorry! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Take my jacket, here!" Mia and Nicholas sat in openmouthed horror as the out of character Shades offered his jacket. They watched the woman blush as she realized why Shades' eyes kept flickering between her face, her chest and the ground. She crossed her arms across her chest as she became aware that her white shirt had turned transparent.

"Charlotte, please!" It seemed Shades was begging more for his sake than hers. The girl hidden in the bushes stored that information for later use.

"Stop! Shades, just stop!" She was fuming, not that anyone could blame her. Brynn went to stand up as she saw the final straw land on the camel's back. She opened her mouth to speak but words abandoned her as she watched the act two play out. Marcel chose that very moment to run by Shades' legs to chase Fat Louie. Shades felt his legs get swept from beneath him, in a last minute effort to try and stay upright he flailed his arms out. The scene couldn't have been written any better by hollywood. Shades barely caught Charlotte's arm but it was enough to drag her down with him as his backwards momentum carried them into the pool. She shrieked as she hit the water as did Mia who had a front row seat for the entire performance. The two rose to the surface spluttering and coughing. The glare she sent Shades made him gulp.

"So do you want my jacket now?" Charlotte grimaced as her cheeks flushed.

"Asshole..." Charlotte muttered as she dragged herself from the pool. Mia and Nicholas stood awkwardly on the side, unsure what they should do. She stormed down the path sending water droplets flying in every direction. Shades attempted to gracefully get out of the pool. He was unsuccessful. Dripping wet, Shades grabbed his jacket and chased her down. They were well behind a bush by the time he caught up to her, and well out of hearing distance. Much to the onlookers irritation.

"Charlotte please take it." Shades pleaded as he held his jacket open for her. With an angry sigh she obliged and stepped into the jacket. She turned and her breath caught in her throat. Shades' own white shirt had turned see through and exposed his toned chest and abs. Brynn stalked the pair behind the bushes and watched silently. She couldn't help it. It was like an accident on the high way; you don't want to look but you just can't help it. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry please-" She cut him off as she turned to walk back to the palace. About the same time, the gears in the fifteen year old's head started to turn. Suddenly an idea came to her. Shades liked Charlotte, Charlotte liked Shades. Brynn saw which way Charlotte was headed and followed a path that ran parallel to it in order to cut her off. She would deal with Shades later. Brynner saw where the two paths connected and waited to stroll through at the right time.

"Gah! Brynner you startled me!" The woman hugged the jacket to her a little tighter.

"Hi- Oh gosh! What happened?" Brynn cried in mock surprise. A blush reappeared on Charlotte's cheeks.

"Uh little accident by the pool..." Brynn nodded like this was the first time she was hearing this.

"Jeez I hope no one was hurt," Charlotte stood uncomfortably.

"No, just a little wet." The woman said with a fake laugh.

"Well I'd love to talk later but I'll let you go dry off." Charlotte agreed and scurried away. Brynn thought about her conversation with Charlotte. Nothing set off any bells, she shrugged and started to follow an alternate path back to the palace.

**So...Thoughts? Why don't you hit the magic (oh yes, magic) review button and write them down and send them to me. Thanks! **

**P.S I did this instead of biology homework, so it better be worth it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there! Long time no see, eh? Hope you all are well! I also hope you like the newest addition to my story!**

She wasn't paying attention as she wandered down the abandoned halls. A picture of a past monarch drew her attention for whatever reason. The man was not attractive to say the least. His face wore a frown that seemed to dominate his face. His bushy eyebrows creased together so that his entire expression seemed condescending; his eyes seemed to track your every move. Joe turned down a hallway on auto pilot. He hadn't seen Brynner around, though he didn't think she could get into _that_ much trouble in such a sort amount of time. Though he had thought that before and...He shook his head and looked up. He smirked when he saw a chance that he did not have the will power to pass up. Sneaking, he ducked into a cubby located in the middle of the hall.

"Brynner," he whispered. Loud enough for her to hear with it still sounding creepy. Brynn jumped and spun around. Her eyes covering the hall in a matter of seconds. "Brynner," the voice moaned again. She strained her ears and got a relatively good idea of where it was coming from- she also had a good guess of who it was. She turned to face the painting again, hiding a smirk.

"Wh-Whose there?" She stuttered as she pulled her iPod from her pocket. She raised it just above her shoulder to see the reflection behind her. Sure enough, she watched her uncle lean slightly out of a small crevice.

"Brynner," came the voice for a third time.

"I mean it! Whose there!" She cried as she tried to conceal a laugh. Before Joe showed himself again she silently sprinted to an empty door frame. Joe leaned out to see her reaction and nearly jumped. Where'd she go? Joe focused on the end of the hall and got up. He strode towards the painting, utterly confused. Brynn hugged the marble as he walked by praying he didn't see her and ruin it. As he walked by she stepped into his shadow. Joe reached the end of the room and placed his hands on his hips, thinking.

"Boo!" He jumped that time. He spun around and came face to face with his niece. He should've known better than to try and pull a fast one on her. She grinned evilly at him as he gave her a fake glare. "Hey Uncle Joe," she said cheerily as he chuckled.

"Oh hey Brynner, didn't see you there," they both laughed and walked down another hall way that went past the Queen's study. "What trouble have you gotten into?" He questioned with another laugh. She feigned hurt and gave him a look that said 'who, me?'

"Absolutely none!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Seriously!" He squinted and pretended to study her.

"Fine, but what's that sound?" He asked.

"Oh come on Uncle Joe, not gonna try this again are you?" This time he actually looked serious.

"No, listen," he said and they both strained their ears. A squishing sound met their ears as they stood there. They turned to see Shades round a corner and come into view. "Uh...?" Joe looked at the sopping-wet Shades critically. Brynn pretended to be surprised. Shades stood in front of them with a grim expression. "What happened?" Joe asked.

"I decided to go for a swim." Shades deadpanned; Brynn bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Uh huh..." Was her uncle's only response. Shades stood uncomfortably for a few seconds before trudging off in the opposite direction leaving a wet trail in his wake. Joe looked at his niece who had a grin so big it was hanging from her ears.

"What do you know?" He demanded, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Nothing much," she said equally slyly. Joe chuckled as they resumed their walk all the while keeping eye contact. Their staring contest intensified as they neared the Queen's study. She finally blinked.

"So what do you know?" Joe asked again grinning like the cheshire cat. She sighed and put on an innocent face.

"Okay, so-" Just as she was about to speak the Queen burst out of her office.

"Does anyone know why Charlotte just came in soaking wet?" She couldn't take it anymore. Brynn burst out laughing. It even startled Joe slightly as a particularly explosive set of giggles erupted from his niece.

"Brynner?" The two older people questioned simultaneously. She pretended to wipe tears from her eyes before speaking again, this time a little breathless.

"Shades spilled water on her, then got knocked into the pool and dragged Charlotte in with him, accidentally of course." Joe smirked and the Queen hid a smile, it seemed everyone knew of their friends' secret crushes.

"I see..." Clarisse nearly whispered. Joe shook his head, still grinning. Brynner observed the pair; she saw another chance for love, and she wasn't gonna pass it up.

"Well, if you two'll excuse me. I think I'm gonna to bed; jet lag's kicking in," she added. Her uncle looked confused for a moment before a look of understanding crossed his features.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Joe responded as he gave her a quick hug. She pretended to have a sleepy look on her face until she rounded the corner. A giant smile took over. She shook her head as she continued to walk. _How are people here this oblivious? _She thought to herself.

"You seem much more relaxed, Joseph." Clarisse stated shyly as walked into her study.

"I talked to Brynner and got it all figured out," he watched her stroll out to the balcony.

"That's good, I hope it was nothing too bad," she replied as he joined her.

"She ran away from home," if she hadn't been so close she might not have heard him.

"What?" She asked equally as quietly.

"Malcolm and Marie are having problems and she panicked..."

"Where do they think she is?"

"Camp, it seemed Brynn though of nearly everything...Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she replied quietly as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Why are we whispering?" He grinned at her and she couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. Something about him just made her feel so young and free...

Brynn plodded slowly back to her room, the events of the day finally affecting her.

"Brynner!" Brynn jerked her head up at the sound of her name.

"Prin- Er, Mia hi!" Mia approached the younger girl with a warm smile.

"Hey did you hear about what happened by the pool?" Mia, the queen of gossip, asked. Brynner grinned.

"Hear?" She said with a laugh, "I was there!" Mia gaped at her.

"Where? I didn't see you!"

"I was, uh, hiding in the bushes," Brynn blushed as Mia nodded as if it were a perfectly acceptable answer.

"Wow...That's evil! I like it!" Brynn joined her in laughter.

"Is it just me, or is everyone here," she thought for a moment, "fawning over someone?" Mia looked at her quizzically. Brynn waited a moment before elaborating. "Well, Shades and Charlotte, Uncle Joe and your Grandma and well, then there's you and Nicholas," Brynn added slyly as Mia shoved her playfully.

"Hey! But, I suppose I do understand what you're saying. I mean _everyone_ knows about Joe and Grandma but Shades and Charlotte? Did not see _that_ coming!" Brynn appear to be deep in thought as she took in this information. "What is your evil little mind thinking now?" Brynn looked up at Mia with a wicked grin and something in Mia's head clicked and somewhat of an unspoken pact was made. "You think that will work?"

"How could it not?" Brynn replied. Mia seemed to think this over, though she was already planning a similar scheme in her head but this seemed much more convenient.

"Oh why not!" The girls both grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Brynn said as she dashed away, presumably up to no good.

**Ah well, for better or for worse. I hope you liked it! I'll try to update again as soon as I get a chance but uh...Well I'll try! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two days in a row! Aren't you all lucky ducks? Well, I hope you enjoy this. Nothing real great but it's something, right? **

Shades lied down on his bed with a deep sigh. He was glad his shift was over, that's for sure. Charlotte was pissed at him, not that he could really blame her. He kept repeating the incident over and over in his mind, wondering how it could have gone so terribly awry. A sudden knocking on the door urged him from the bed. He opened the door to see an irritated teenager staring back at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A strangled sound was all that he managed in response. "Could you have been more obvious?"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Shades had apparently regained control of his speech.

"Yes?" The girl tapped her foot impatiently.

"There's nothing going on between me and Charlotte!" Shades said in an exasperated tone.

"I could tell that much!" Shades frowned, closely followed by his cheeks filling with color.

"You mean, you saw what happened?" Brynn nodded with a sarcastic smile as she took a seat at his small table in the dining room. Shades groaned and flopped down on the chair opposite her.

"That obvious?" He asked, sounding more like a nervous child than a sophisticated security guard.

"About as subtle as a flying brick."

"Jeez Brynn, you're not even here a day and you already know all my secrets," Shades attempted a smile. Brynn didn't buy it for a second.

"You really like her, huh?" She said impishly. Shades nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I actually do." His voice filled with emotion.

"Well then tell her!" Shades groaned in frustration as he stood and started to pace.

"You know that's probably easier said than done," Brynner watched passively from the chair.

"Chill. Look, for starters, before you go for your run tomorrow- you are still running, correct?" He nodded, "Okay so before you go for a run leave a bouquet of flowers on her desk and a note that says: _I'm sorry_." Shades looked at her skeptically.

"Just that?"

"Yes. Good luck with that!" Shades watched as she left as quickly as she had come. He had no idea what had just happened, but he made a mental note to remember flowers.

A soft breeze rustled vibrant flowers as a suave man in black strolled comfortably next to an elegantly dressed woman. Bright oranges and pastel pinks swirled in the sky as a the sun began its descent behind the trees. Joe found himself often sneaking glances at the woman next to him. It had been her idea to take a final walk in the garden before it became too dark. The path was familiar, he had walked it thousands of times. Though, tonight it felt different. Like every time he stepped energy seemed to creep into his veins. Clarisse felt it too. She enjoyed the easy pace they walked at, it seemed relaxed. Unlike the whirlwind of emotions that were going on inside of her. Her heart nearly missed a beat as she suddenly felt is hand cover hers. She didn't resist, she was too afraid to meet his eyes though. She knew he was looking at her. She could feel his beautiful blue eyes staring intently at her.

"Clarisse," he said softly as they gradually came to a stop. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his. "I enjoyed this," he said. His voice was soft as he gently ran his thumb across her hand.

"Yes, it was very nice, just what I needed after a long day." Her voice was higher than normal; she couldn't help the nervous tone that crept its way into her voice. Joe immediately took notice of it as his eyes clouded over in concern.

"Are you all right?" She nodded thoughtfully. "You're sure?" She swallowed as he seemed to be getting closer to her. Her heart rate quickened as she breathed in his cologne. His eyes reflected his emotions, that was Joe; he always wore his heart on his sleeve. As his proximity got closer her feelings became more jumbled inside of her; she knew what she wanted, she knew what _he_ wanted. At the last moment she pulled her head down. His shoulders slumped as she quickly removed her hand from his.

"Thank you for the lovely walk," her eyes were downcast as she was unable to meet his.

"Thank you, your Majesty," his voice was low and gravely and bursting with emotion. The sadness that dripped from his words didn't go unnoticed by her. She turned on her heel and tromped back to the palace trying to contain the tears that would surly spill from her eyes if she looked back at him. Joe watched as she fled to the security of the palace. This was not what he was expecting. He was angry for himself for allowing things to go too far. He angrily stomped back down the path that led to his house; tears started to blur his vision. His home seemed even lonelier than ever as he slammed the door behind him. He flicked on the light which also triggered his radio to turn on. He growled at the unwelcome sound, but he stopped as soon as he recognized the lyrics. Nat King Cole's silky words poured from the small metal device in his kitchen seeming to relax him entirely.

_We might have been been meant for each other_

_To be or not to be, let our hearts discover _

_Let's fall in love_

_Why shouldn't we fall in love?_

_Now is the time for it_

_While we are young_

_Let's fall in love_

Joe stood for a moment as the station cut to commercial. The words circled over and over in his mind. It took him a moment before he realized something: he was smiling.

Clarisse peeped out the blinds in her office as she watched him trudge back to his house. She wiped the salty droplets that had again started to flow as she saw how upset he was. She checked to make sure no one was in the hall before she made her way to her own suite. All was quiet as she her the door click behind her. As she leaned heavily on the door she heaved a sigh as he covered her face in her hands. _How could I have been so stupid? _She thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and red as she dutifully went about her nightly ritual, trying to keep normalcy as her emotions stormed inside her.

Sunlight seeped through the curtains faintly illuminating the room. Joe groggily lifted his head from the pillow as he stretched. He hit his alarm button as he pushed himself from the bed. He went about his morning routine as he hummed a familiar tune. He showered and pulled on his classic black attire. A quick look in the mirror and, he halted and backtracked to look at his image in the mirror again. He was shocked at the character staring back. No longer her there dark rings under his eyes from many sleepless nights spent thinking about his beloved. No, now he had a mission and he wasn't going to let it fail. He couldn't let it fail. He gave himself a final look before flipping the light switch off and walking back to the kitchen. he pulled the coffee pot off the burner and filled his coffee mug with the steaming brew. Without a further thought he stepped from his house into the blinding sunshine; undeterred in his quest for love.

**So...Any good? Well, why don't you lemme know by writing a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeez, three days in a row? Aren't you all just the luckiest? In all fairness, this is more of a transition chapter so don't be real hard on me. Well, enjoy, please?**

She woke up in a moment of panic. She threw off the blankets and rushed to the window, unsure of her surroundings. She relaxed as soon as she saw the Genovian crest on a sign in the gardens. Grinning she quickly changed her clothes and rushed out the door. Brynner wandered down one of the halls; she had an idea of where the control center was but wasn't entirely sure. Brigitte and Brigitta saw her and immediately rushed to here aid, well actually they just wanted to talk to someone.

"Hello!" Brynn turned at the sound of two voices spoken in perfect unison. She raked her brain for who they were. Her eyes widened as she remembered Mia's ladies in waiting.

"Oh, uh hi?" They grinned back, each holding a basket of muffins.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked.

"I'm looking for my uncle...Which way is the control room?"

"It's right down that hallway on the right," the blonde one responded.

"Thanks!" Brynn responded moving to head down the hallway.

"Oh! here!" The other one, the brunette, piped up gesturing towards the muffins. "Have one!" Brynn, who that she wasn't going to get away without taking one, grabbed a chocolate chip one that was sitting on the top and with a final wave headed down the hall. The door was partially open and she heard jovial voices emanating from the room. She walked in to see Lionel, Shades and Joe sitting around laughing at some video on Shades' computer. She also noticed it was at Shades' expense as he was blushing and the video featured a pool and two figures falling into it. With a closer look she realized it was from some movie and not actually Shades. She chuckled though, maybe not at the video but just at how bad Shades was blushing. Joe noticed her and turned away from the screen.

"Hello sleepy head," he said as she picked at the muffin. "Sleep well?" She nodded as she swallowed.

"Very well, shame you don't live in the palace; the beds are very comfortable." She said as if she wasn't really paying attention. She contained a laugh as Shades and Lionel each let out a low "ooo" as they realized what she was insinuating. Joe gave a mock glare. Shades stood and made to go towards the door with Lionel close on his heels.

"You know Joe, he loves his house," he said with a grin, which earned a grin from the remaining people in the room.

"Right, _that's _why. I forgot." Brynn responded as the two men left the room.

"When did you go from being a sweet, little girl to this?" He gestured at her with a smile.

"Hmm...Well," She grinned wickedly at him.

"I don't wanna know..." Joe rolled his eyes as he swiveled his chair around. She finished her muffin as she sat in one of the chairs the other security guards abandoned.

"Aw come on Uncle Joey! I'm just kidding, you know that!"

"How come she gets to call you Joey?" Joe turned to see Mia standing in the door way.

"She doesn't," Mia laughed as she took the other empty chair in the room. "She just thinks she can because she's the favorite." Brynn tossed him a mock frown. Mia apparently remembered her reason for coming and her expression turned serious.

"Have you seen Grandma?" She asked Joe. Joe saw her serious look and felt a wave of panic wash over him.

"No, I have not seen her but I can ask, hold on," Mia saw the panic in his eyes and stopped him.

"No, no it's fine, I just needed to ask her a question. But we, uh, we need to talk to you." Mia gestured between herself and Brynn. Joe was utterly confused.

"About?"

"You and the queen!" Brynn burst out. Joe saw what was coming and did not want to get in the middle of their little scheme.

"No, no, no,no!" Joe stated firmly.

"But Joe, Please!" The two of you are driving me insane!' Joe rolled his eyes and ran a hand tiredly over his face.

"Has she roped you into this?" Joe directed the question at his niece.

"I was willing." She said with a grin.

"Figures." Joe mumbled.

"So...?" Mia started again.

"No."

"Please?" Two voices responded.

"No."

"Aw, why?"

"Because I said no!" He said exasperatedly.

"That's not a reason!" Brynn challenged.

"It is now," he fired back. Two sets of eyes stared at him, both resembling that of puppies. Joe felt his resolve start to crumble, mostly because he figured they would be less annoying once he agreed. "Fine," he replied with a sigh.

"What?" They responded in unison.

"I agree with, with whatever it is you want." Mia nodded, satisfied with the results.

"Oh cool, we'll talk later." Joe watched bewildered as Mia left the room as soon as she had come. His gaze narrowed on the girl who was attempting to blend into the wall.

"What do you know about this?" She smiled nervously.

"Um, well, I know you're clearly in love with someone who reciprocates those feelings."

"What? Don't be ridicules." He tried to sound doubtful but his voice was filled with hope.

"Uncle Joe, I just want you to be happy. That's all. I promise." He debated the concept for a moment before agreeing.

"Fine, but I trust you, okay?" She beamed at him.

"Good, now where did Shades go?" Joe groaned. He had a feeling there was a similar scheme planned for Shades and poor Charlotte.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," he nodded.

"Stables," she gave him a quick hug and vanished through the door. Joe instantly felt pity for Shades. Joe covered his face with his hands for a moment before rising to look out the window. His heart rate increased rapidly as he saw _her_, the Queen meandering in the gardens. He was torn. On one hand he desperately wanted to go out and join her. On the other hand he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do after what had happened last night. On another hand (yes, apparently he had three hands now) he wouldn't really be able to protect her if he was indoors. And that was his job as head of security. With that in mind, he headed out the door at a quick pace.

Brynn followed the trail to the stable with little trouble. It was still hot out despite the malevolent clouds that loomed at the edge of the sky. She rounded a bush when she was spotted by Shades. He discreetly gestured for her to come towards him. She rolled her eyes but walked towards him nonetheless.

"So?" She asked.

"I think she liked the flowers," beneath his glasses his eyes twinkled happily. She gave him a look that said: 'duh.' "She put them on her desk," Shades sounded like an excited teenage boy.

"Cool it tiger, it's her turn to make a move now." Shades frowned. He did not like the prospect of waiting. Brynn noticed this and attempted to reassure him.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." She smirked and his expression turned stoic again. _How does he do that so fast? _She thought to herself as she walked away from him and towards the front of the stables.

A large grey horse paced anxiously in his stall. He was young and every sound made him jump. Unsure of his surroundings, he started to push against the door. With each shove the latch began to weaken.

After being lured outside by the birds cheerful singing her majesty started her loop around the gardens. Outside was just so alluring that she felt the need to extend her walk. Instead of taking her normal route she took a left and followed a path that would take her near the stables. She felt the presence of her favorite man in black a few paces behind her. She desperately wanted to tell him to come walk with her but was too embarrassed after the night before. The path rounded and soon the barn came into view with all of the horses tossing their heads in the sun. She was startled momentarily when a girl stepped from the shadows of the barn. The queen put on a pleasant smile as the girl started to walk towards her. She couldn't help but notice how out of place the girl's tan looked.

"Hello Brynner,"

"Good morning you majesty," the girl bowed respectfully. "How are yo-" The next thing Joe heard was a scream and he felt legs go weak as he recognized the source.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! How are you? Well I hope. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapters as much as I liked reading the reviews. Seriously, reviews= best thing ever (next to pineapples, of course). Oh hey, by the way, for those of you who happened to be concerned. I had my first bowl of Lucky Charms today (ever) and my question to you all is: What's the big deal? **

**Anyway, here is the next edition to my story. It was (relatively) fun to write so I hope you like reading it! **

** The queen was the one who had screamed, alerting all security in the area. Joe rushed to the scene in time to see the grey horse had burst from the stall. The door was flung open with such a force it knocked Brynner off her feet- and a about a meter away. Joe watched his niece land with an 'oomph!' The horse reared again, startling the queen and knocking her backward into the sturdy arms of her ever present head of security. Stable attendants rushed to calm the horse who was snorting and panting as Joe pushed Clarisse behind him protectively. Brynner pushed herself to her feet as Shades sprinted to the scene. Joe rushed to the aid of his niece who was standing and dabbing at the blood that was flowing freely from her cheek. Stable hands embarrassingly brought the horse to another stable, apologizing profusely. Words were unneeded as he pulled his kerchief from his pocket and covered the cut in it. He looked her over for any other damage and noted nothing else was bleeding. With a sigh of relief he pulled her into a hug. **

"Too much!" she laughed into his chest, wincing as she reopened the cut. She nudged him as she discreetly pointed to the queen who was standing a few meters away talking to a guard.

"You're sure?" He questioned quietly. She nodded as he released her. She reapplied the pressure on the kerchief that was practically glued to her cheek with blood. "Shades?" The younger man stepped forward expectantly. "Make sure she makes it back inside," Shades nodded and the two started to walk back towards the palace at a much slower place than either of them were used to. Joe watched them round a corner, he also didn't miss Brynner toss him a wink before she was finally lost from sight.

"Your majesty?" She had her back to him as he approached her.

"Oh Joseph! How's Brynner? There was blood and well, you know how I get!" Joe smiled at her concern, apparently at the shock had made her momentarily forget the events of the night before.

"She's fine; cut's and scrapes," he replied. He stood there uncertainly, allowing her to make the first mood. She noticed this and gathered all of her courage.

"Would you uh," she sighed feeling utterly stupid.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to accompany me back to the palace? I mean there are a lot of horses around," she said with a shy smile. Joe's grin widened.

"Of course, you think I would let you go alone?" She smiled as his eyes met hers, filling her with warmth. Joe gestured toward the path she had come from, however this time Joe walked beside her. Neither said anything; Joe didn't want to ruin anything and Clarisse couldn't think of anything to say. After waiting till they were out of view of prying eyes, Joe casually reached down, taking her hand in his. Her heart missed a beat as she felt him take her hand. Her felt went dry as she went to say something, so instead she slowly turned her eyes towards his, hoping they would convey the message. He stopped, looking down at her. Her bright blue eyes twinkled like gems as she gazed up at him. Without giving her a chance to change her might, Joe slowly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back, scanning her expression to see if the gamble payed off. He was relieved when he found her smiling at him.

"You scared me for a moment there," he said with a chuckle.

"That most certainly wasn't my intention," she said as they resumed their walk at a leisurely pace. All awkwardness of the night before forgotten. Joe hadn't expected this in the least bit- not that he was complaining.

Shades watched as Brynner dabbed her cheek for what seemed like the millionth time with the already crimson colored kerchief. Shades looked at her critically from behind his glasses; she hadn't said a word and appeared to be deep in thought.

"You okay?" _Stupid question, _he thought to himself.

"Awesome." She deadpanned. Shades nodded, understanding that his question was in fact a dumb one. They walked in awkward silence into the palace. He led her towards one of the first aid kits that they scattered about the palace. The closest one happened to be near the queen's study. Shades pulled the box from the closet just as Charlotte stepped from the study clutching a black sports coat. At the sound of the kit opening she looked up and saw the man she had been daydreaming of all day. Her heart beat faster as she neared the duo. Suddenly, her heart dropped as a bloody Brynner stepped out from behind him.

"Oh my gosh..." She as she closed the remaining gap between them in a matter of seconds. "What happened? Shades? Someone explain?" Shades was momentarily blindsided as he thought what a good mom Charlotte would make. Brynner opened her mouth to speak but nearly bit her tongue as she tripped over the rug. Shades misinterpreted this as she was woozy and quickly grabbed her forearm to support her.

"You okay?" He asked again, as he tried to focus (he really did) on Brynn and not the slightly unbuttoned blouse Charlotte was wearing.

"Yeah, just tripped, I'm fine. Can I have a tissue or a napkin or something? I'd really hate to ruin this lovely rug." Charlotte quickly dug through the first aid kit and handed her a roll of napkins. Brynn thanked her as she also grabbed a handful of bandaids and made an excuse to go change. Shades gulped nervously. When Brynn was there she served as a barrier between him and Charlotte. He suddenly became aware she was speaking to him.

"You got blood on your shirt!" He looked down. Sure enough, he had indeed. Must of happened when he helped Brynn.

"Oh..." Was all he muttered as he continued to stare at it.

"Take it off," perhaps he had heard her wrong.

"What?" He spluttered.

"I'll clean it for you," she clarified as she realized what it had sounded like.

"It's fine-really," was all he managed as his cheeks began to redden.

"Oh please Shades, I just want to help," she said with a fake laugh as they both seemed to realize they were in dangerous waters.

"Are you sure? You uh, don't have to?"

"I'm serious now, are you going to make me take it off for you?" Shades swallowed hard. She was just kidding, right? Her sly smile seemed to say otherwise... She attempted not to blush as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. It was hard not to look him up and down, his muscles just seemed to burst from his- No! She shook the thoughts clear form her head as he handed her the shirt uncertainly. He stood uncomfortably only wearing his white undershirt. She accept the coat and suddenly became aware of his jacket that she was also holding in her hands. Tension rose in the air.

"This is yours, from yesterday," she practically whispered as she handed him the jacket before nearly sprinting from the room. An open mouthed Shades followed her with his eyes until she was lost from his sight. _What the hell just happened?_ He was still there when Brynn returned from her room. She had changed into a different t-shirt and sweatpants, each bearing the name of some sports team Shades didn't recognize. With socks on she made no sound as she approached him so he still had a mixture of shock and confusion plastered on his face. He appeared to be lost in thought, though it was hard to tell with dark glasses on. She also took into consideration his lack of shirt and his sports coat from the day before hanging limply in his grasp. The sound of her clearing her throat caused him jump.

"Umm...?" Brynn nodded sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on," she turned and started to pad down one of the hallways with Shades close behind.

**Soo? Whatcha think? Why don't you lemme know by reviewing and I'll start writing the next chapter? Good deal? I thought so! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the other chapters. This isn't how I had originally planned everything playing out but I guess it just leaves more time for fun! Any ideas? I'd love to hear 'em! So, on that note I suppose I should allow you to read it.**

"Where are we going?" He asked, obviously still out of it, by a lot.

"Well, I need an ice pack and possibly something delicious. And _you_ need to tell me what happened!" He rolled his eyes but followed her into the kitchen nonetheless. Shades sat heavily in one of the chairs as she filled a bag with ice and stole a cupcake from the counter. She sat at the other end of the table, cupcake in hand, and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"What? Really? Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Shades gave her a blank stare. Apparently she did. "What happened between you and Charlotte?" He sighed. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened.

"Um...I dunno. I got blood on my shirt and she told me to take it off, so" Brynn's eyes widened as she gaped at him. With a mouthful of cupcake she vaguely resembled a chipmunk.

"She told you what?"

"She told me to take my shirt off..." He repeated more quietly, aware of how absurd it sounded.

"And you obviously did," she stated and gestured toward his lack of shirt.

"Well, yeah?" Shades gave up on trying to defend himself.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing." Shades said without emotion.

"Nothing?" She repeated.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Why?" She interrogated as she finished the remains of her cupcake.

"Cause, I don't know! Everything was tense and she was really nervous and then she just ran away!" Shades stood from the table and began to pace. Brynn's mind went into overdrive as she processed the newly found information.

"You have to go talk to her," she said with such confidence Shades stopped his pacing to stare at her.

"Really? I mean she ran last time. What happens if she does again? What do I do-"

"Shades," she interrupted him, "Do you love her?" Her green eyes intensified as she looked at him.

"Yes." She smiled at his confidant answer.

"Then go!" She said enthusiastically.

"What? Now?" He gasped.

"Of course now!" She started to push him from the room. She smiled to herself as she listened to his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Not thinking, she went to brush a hair from her cheek and winced in pain as she realized how swollen her cheek had become. She looked out the window as she brought the ice back to her face. As she did so she caught a sight of her uncle walking back from the palace, but he wasn't alone. Joe and Clarisse sauntering back to the palace. When they started to get closer she watched as Joe whisper something in the queen's ear before kissing the back of her hand and walking into the palace. The girl sprinted to intercept her uncle in ballroom. Soundlessly, she slid across the polished floor in her socks before coming to a stop a moment before her uncle came through the door. His firm poker face in place, though he couldn't keep his eyes from smiling.

"Brynn!" Concern clouded his eyes as he caught sight of her swollen cheek. "You really took a beating didn't you?" He said lightly as the smile returned to his face.

"Pshh! This? Didn't even feel it." She attempted a grin but winced as it tugged at her cheek. Her uncle shook his head at her antics before suddenly turning serious.

"You and Mia didn't plan this, did you?"

"What? You mean planned a horse breaking out of its stall, knocking me on my ass and pushing her majesty right into you arms?" She said impishly.

"Er, yes, that."

"No, but I wish I could take credit for it; it seemed to work out pretty well." Joe rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're an awful child, you know that, right?"

"Yup!" He chuckled as she bear-hugged him.

Charlotte slammed the door to her suite angrily. _How could I have been so stupid? _She thought to herself as she stared at the blood soaked shirt in her shaking hands. She draped the shirt over one the kitchen chairs as tears started to well up in her eyes. _I can't believe I came onto him like that! Oh my God, he'll probably never speak to me again! _She turned on the coffee pot, needing the caffeine. A knocking at the door startled her and she quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose and eyes. Tossing the tissue in the trash as she went to the door, she straightened her skirt and took a deep breath. Not that it did much. As she opened the door she felt all of the air being pushed from her. She blinked multiple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Shades stood in her doorway holding a bouquet of flowers- without his glasses. He noticed her stress and immediately started to panic.

"Charlotte, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean..." Words started to nervously fly from his mouth and all she could do was smile. Shades was cut off from his ramblings by her closing the remaining space between them. The flowers were forgotten and fell to the floor as she brought her lips to his. Her hands snaked their way around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. They only parted once the need for air became too great. Their eyes locked, each part unsure of what to say. Shades was the one to finally break the silence.

"Why were you crying?" Je said softly, his arms still wrapped around her; afraid to let go. He was surprised when she laughed and leaned against his chest.

"I thought you were never going to talk to me again." She replied. Shades' arms tightened around her.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because, I don't know, it seems silly now," a pleading in his eyes forced her to continue. "Earlier, when you froze, I thought it was because you didn't, you know, like me..." Shades responded by grinning and crashing his lips to hers again. She laughed as he lifted her from the ground and spinning in a circle. When he put her back on the ground he had a serious look on his face.

"I froze because I wasn't sure if I could control myself around you," he growled. She giggled as he scooped her up and they made their way to her bedroom together.

Clarisse stood alone on her balcony overlooking the gardens. Her hair was slightly ruffled by the light wind that had picked up earlier that afternoon. Above her stars had started to twinkle in the night sky. She gazed up at the twinkling orbs that dotted the deep blanket of indigo. She allowed her thoughts to wander to the events that had taken place earlier that day. She couldn't help but remember what it was like to be in his arms. To feel them wrapped around her protectively. As soon as she started to fall, he was there. Fast-forwarding she remembered what it was like when they kissed. Butterflies rose in her stomach just thinking about it. She felt so young around him, and his smile was just contagious. She wasn't aware of how long she stood there until thunder boomed over head. She glanced up and realized that storm clouds had covered the stars in the sky. She jumped as another roll of thunder sounded from above the layer of clouds. Still immersed in her own thoughts she headed back into the safety of the indoors just as the first droplets of rain started to splatter on the balcony.

**Thoughts? I hope you enjoyed it! I kind of have the next chapter noodling around in my head but nothing is really set in stone, so again, any thoughts, lemme know! **


End file.
